House Reticulum Faction Turn Fluff
A page to keep track of House Reticulum's lore and fluff related to the Far Verona Faction Turn. Summary House Reticulum is one of the seven families that form the Houses Minor of The Empire. Their sacred duty is the arming of The Empire and the provision of its duellists, assassins, and personal bodyguards. Formerly a member of the Houses Minor, they became their own faction when the Astral Synedrium formally split on turn 12. Assets Year 3201 - Faction Turn Timeline Turn 13 * Astral Synedrium Disbands Turn 13.5 * House Serpens transfers 1 FC to House Reticulum * The High Church transfers ownership of a Party Machine to House Reticulum on Yakiyah * House Reticulum is assigned the Deep Rooted Tag * House Eridanus transfers 9 FC to House Reticulum * House Reticulum transfers 1 FC to House Fornax Turn 14 * House Reticulum buys a Party Machine on Aomori for 8 FC Turn 14.5 * House Reticulum transfers 3 FC to House Fornax * House Eridanus transfers 3 FC to House Reticulum Turn 15 * House Reticulum buys a Party Machine on Aomori for 8 FC Turn 15.5 * House Eridanus transfers 3 FC to House Reticulum Turn 16 * House Reticulum buys a Party Machine on Aomori for 8 FC Turn 17 Mechanics * House Reticulum moves Party Machines A, C, D, and E to Orpheus from Aomori with the Transit Web * House Reticulum moves Party Machines B to Orpheus from Yakiyah with the Transit Web * House Reticulum takes the Attack Action ** Attack 1 against House Lyra *** Party Machine A VS Party Machine, House Reticulum fails but then succeeds due to House Serpens reroll from their tag *** Deals 5 damage to the Lyran Party Machine ** Attack 2 against House Lyra *** Party Machine B VS Party Machine, House Reticulum succeeds the attack *** Deals 5 damage to the Lyran Base of Influence, dealing 5 damage to their HP as well ** Attack 3 against House Lyra *** Party Machine C VS Party Machine, House Reticulum succeeds the attack *** Deals 8 damage to the Lyran Base of Influence, dealing 8 damage to their HP as well ** Attack 4 against House Lyra *** Party Machine D VS Party Machine, House Reticulum fails *** Deals 1 damage to the Reticulum Party Machine D ** Attack 5 against House Lyra *** Party Machine E VS Party Machine, House Reticulum fails *** Deals 4 damage to the Reticulum Party Machine E * House Reticulum completes their Blood the Enemy goal, gaining 2XP Lore After the Shuken Roku departed for Ataecina, House Reticulum sensed an opportunity and sent performing groups, lobbyist organizations, and a whole host of other Reticulum controlled groups to Orpheus in order to gain power. Shipped over by ships of the FNCR Starliner, Aomori organizations rapidly began situating themselves in every available venue. As the Cirque du Sosharp, the Sector Bout Championship, and other similar groups began drawing in crowds, The Diet Assembly's Special Topic Committee began a lobbying campaign meant to tie up Lyran resources and prevent any organized resistance to the cultural attacks. Relatively new to their positions, the officials left behind on the planet were unable to effectively co-ordinate any effort to evict Reticulum for the planet. For the next few weeks, Reticulum dominated headlines on Orpheus and was beginning to muscle out longer standing theatre troupes and organizations. The population of Orpheus, uncertain about their new government in the first place, began to lose faith in the capabilities of the Shuken Roku. Despite the Shuken Roku being delayed on Ataecina due to the ongoing travel crisis, the remaining officials on Orpheus were finally able to collaborate and began evicting Reticulum performers, revoking performance licenses, and organizing a cultural backlash against Reticulum. A series of plays and performances that were patronized and pushed by the Eraba Shita Foundation with anti-Reticulum theme began appearing across theaters all over Orpheus. Popular critics started to review the Reticulum shows poorly. Sensing that their free meal was over, Reticulum organizers pulled up stakes and abandoned Orpheus just as quickly as they had arrived. Turn 17.5 * House Reticulum transfers Party Machine E to House Crux * House Crux transfers 12 FacCreds to House Reticulum * House Reticulum transfers 8 FacCreds to House Eridanus Turn 18 Mechanics * House Reticulum moves Party Machines A and B to Aomori from Orpheus * House Reticulum moves Party Machine C to Maja from Orpheus * House Reticulum moves Party Machine D to Diomikato from Orpheus * House Reticulum Expands Influence on Diomikato ** House Reticulum completes their Expand Influence Goal, gaining 2XP Lore House Reticulum spends money to rebuild and refurbish Forgehold Diomikato, which was damaged during the war against ACRE. The Youthful Bonding Initiative is also restarted, promoting comradery and understanding between the youths of the two houses and educating Diomikato born Reticulum about their traditional culture. The Cirque du Sosharp travels to Maja, where it sets up in the city of Crohnskrona. After securing space on one of the city's largest open terraces, the circus' operators set up an elaborate ice rink and began their newest set of shows- Ice on Fire. These newest productions praised the past accomplishments of House Fornax, and heavily played up the comradery between Reticulum and Fornax. Though well-received, the shows faced frequent production issues, as the producers heavily underestimated the difficulties of producing an ice show on the surface of Maja. Turn 18.5 Mechanics *Democratic Mandate transfers hitmen to House Reticulum on Aomori Lore *TBD 'Turn 19' Mechanics *Completed Wealth of Worlds goal at a cost of 8 FC *House Reticulum buys a Party Machine on Aomori for 8 FC Category:Faction Turn Category:House Reticulum